Ser Adolescente
by Ame Winner
Summary: Vacaciones de verano significa olvidarse de los deberes escolares hasta el último día antes de regresar a clases. Eso es ser un adolescente normal pero, ¿qué ocurre cuando alguien te dice que esto no es así? Yamaichi


_Waaa, debo decir con mucho énfasis, ¿quién diría que yo andaría en la sección de Digimon? Jaja, esos giros que da la vida, sí ya hasta le tengo cariño a este par. Aquí les traigo un Yamaichi que, según dicen por ahí es más un Taito. Se los dejo a votación xD, ya veré si hago continuación para aclarar. _

_Como de costumbre__, los personajes son de su respectivo dueño y esto es sin afán de lucro (aunque las ofertas de trabajo, son bienvenidas ^^)_

_¡Yamaichi! _

* * *

**Ser adolescente**

Todo adolescente espera con ansias las vacaciones de verano pues, es aquel momento del año en donde la escuela y los deberes pueden dejarse olvidados en la mochila para no pensar en ellos hasta un día, o dos, antes del inicio del nuevo semestre.

Todo adolescente normal haría eso.

Normal, cabe destacar...

Por eso no entendía que era lo que estaban haciendo atrapados en la habitación del rubio, con la cama llena de libros, una lap 'suspendida' en la que éste no le dejaba jugar, chatear ni escuchar música y, contrario a eso, la lista de deberes sí estaba abierta en la primera hoja anunciando que iban a pasarse todo el santo día dentro de ese cuarto, encerrados y sin pizca de diversión.

No, definitivamente eso no era normal.

Bufó y hasta hubiera preguntado si acaso el otro estaba enfermo o mal de la cabeza, de no hallarse en compañía de esa persona en particular. Al mirarlo y notarlo tan concentrado, a diferencia suya, sólo podía preguntarse ¿cómo demonios éste le había convencido de semejante atentado contra la naturaleza adolescente?

Y es que era un asesinato con alevosía y ventaja.

-Yamato- estiró el brazo para empujar la pierna del mayor, ya que éste se encontraba sentado en posición de indio.

¡Ya no lo soportaba!

¡La habitación se cerraba aplastándole y hasta le faltaba aire! Él debía de estar en algún improvisado partido de soccer, saliendo del cine, vagando por la ciudad o hasta teniendo un trabajo de verano en el cual le pagaran pero no, nunca, estudiando dos días después de haber terminado las clases.

¡Eso no era sano ni para Yamato!

-Estoy aburrido- por décima vez soltó el libro y, rodando en la cama, giró hacia el rubio quien sí podía concentrarse en una bendita tarea que él encontraba... absurda.

A quién le importaba qué país había ganado la guerra tal en el año aquel, eran cosas del pasado y el pasado no regresaba...

_Uff_

Pero su rubio amigo había dicho que "quien no conoce el pasado está condenado a repetirlo" y hasta había girado los ojos, cuando él preguntó si acaso esa frase la había escuchado en aquel viejo programa de la Dimensión Desconocida.

_- ¿¡Que? Sí suena como algo que saldría de ahí-_ se había defendido ante el regaño.

A partir de ese punto, Yamato no le prestó más atención y sólo le entregó otro libro para que trabajara.

_Puf, trabajar... _

Era domingo, día de no hacer nada.

Era verano, tiempo para divertirse.

-Yamaaaaa- insistió notando que el nombrado le evadía.

_Aburrido, aburrido, aburrido... _

No estaba lejos de patalear en la cama y rodar, de un lado al otro, para ver si así llamaba la atención de Yamato.

-Afuera hace un lindo día- comentó de pronto –vayamos por un helado, yo invito- el rubio no levantó la vista y sólo cambió de hoja –podemos ir al cine, hasta podríamos ver una de esas películas para pensar que tanto te gustan- no era su ideal pero podía hacer el sacrificio, y todo con tal de salir de ahí.

Con una palmada en el libro, imitando a un estirado profesor, Yamato le indicó que prestara atención a la lectura y así le hizo entender que su deseo no ocurriría. Por ello, sintiéndose incomprendido, fue inevitable resoplar como niño encaprichado.

-Estoy aburrido- repitió de nuevo y permaneció mirando el techo antes de girar hacia aquel -Yamaaaaaaa- el libro que éste mantenía sobre las piernas se cerró de golpe y, de haber estado más cerca, seguro le hubiera aplastado la nariz –to~-

Yamato resopló, deslizó una mano entre sus cabellos y, muy serio, se volvió a mirarle.

¿Enfado?, no.

No era eso...

-Está bien, diez minutos y luego a trabajar – ceñudo y tajante pero, al menos había aceptado –y me toca elegir el juego-

... era, simplemente Yamato.

Si hubiera tenido orejas las hubiera aplanado como cachorro regañado pero, a la vez, hubiera dejado al rabo sacudirse para demostrar una moderada emoción, que iba subiendo y subiendo hasta hacerle sonreír por haberse salido con la suya.

-Juguemos a adivinar- propuso el otro al ver su sonrisa.

-¿Adivinar?-

Él arqueó una ceja.

-¿Qué?, ¿Tenemos seis años y viajamos en auto?- inquirió con cierta ironía en la voz.

Yamato le miró con esa bien conocida expresión de "es esto, o nada" y él, como ya era habitual, cedió.

-Bueno...-

Abrazando la almohada, se sentó delante de Yamato y le observó; éste parecía estar pensando demasiado bien las cosas y eso dejaba una cierta espinita de curiosidad en él. ¿Acaso estaban pensando en lo mismo?

Yamato no era nada inocente, aunque engañara a más de uno por lucir como tal.

-Puede ser pequeño o grande-

-¡Uh! ¡Uh!- apretó el almohadón, creyéndose con la respuesta aunque apenas comenzaban con el juego -un helado doble con chispas de...- ok no, lo supo ante la expresión de Yamato, pero esa era una de las cosas que se le antojaban.

Él otro no tenía que mirarle tan feo.

-Tiene un sabor dulce, pero...-

Quedándose con las palabras en la boca, él volvió a interrumpirle.

-¡Una barra de chocolate!- exclamó con emoción.

-No, y si me dejas...-

Era obvio que el rubio le pediría concluir la frase pero, con el mismo sonido de un disco al rayarse, continuó con lo suyo.

-¿Un pastel?- y es que tenía toda una lista de cosas que podrían comerse si salían de ahí –los que me gustan de...-

-¡No! – exclamó ya con la paciencia crispada –Taichi-

Comenzaba a ser obvio que con ese juego no llegarían a ningún lado.

-Yamato- respondió divertido.

El rubio se escuchaba serio pero le miraba con tranquilidad, casi escondiendo una sonrisa.

-Tai- repitió inclinándose hacia él.

-¿Sí?, Yama...-

Y ahora fue éste quien le interrumpió.

- ¡Hmp!- se quejó al ser atacado a traición, con semejante atropello, bajeza, y, y...

Y ya no recordaba lo que quería decir pues aquello se sentía demasiado bien.

Los labios ajenos contra los propios, el cálido aliento que chocaba contra el suyo, la necesidad de dar más libertad, recibir, entregar, de ser simplemente él mismo. Sonrió dentro del beso, le gustaba jugar a adivinar si las cosas serían así y al sentir los dedos de Yamato deslizándose por su nuca, se erizó y respingó un poco, removiéndose con la clara intención de acercarse y mantener esa sensación.

La primera vez que se habían besado había sido con torpeza y hasta habían sentido vergüenza pero ahora, ahora nada se comparaba a ello.

O quizás, sólo algo...

Ante la falta de aliento tuvieron que separarse pero, tan cerca como estaba, rozó la boca ajena y la comisura de esos labios.

-Yamato- murmuró al pasar los brazos por los hombros de éste.

Pero el aludido regresó la vista al libro y luego le miró.

-Tai, la próxima vez...- jalándolo consigo hacia la cama y finalmente dejando escapar esa sonrisa, el rubio habló a centímetros de su rostro –tan sólo pídelo-

Él sonrió y enrojeció, como niño atrapado en una travesura que había sido evidente desde el comienzo.

-Cierto- mirándole a los ojos y fingiendo descuido, pateó un par de libros fuera del colchón.

Era verano, estaban juntos, y ante todo estaban solos en aquel departamento...

-Yama- le llamó bajo y suave, pero -quiero un beso- demandó sonriente.

Tai se señaló los labios, como si aquello le diera sentido a las palabras que el rubio intentaba comprender mientras tanto, apoyó una mano en el hombro de Yamato y descendió por el costado del otro, apretando los dedos sobre su camisa aún cuando sabía que éste no iba a desaparecer.

Había algo mejor que un beso...

Sintió un cosquilleo recorrerle entero y cerró los ojos al reconocer que era por el roce de una pierna deslizándose entre las suyas, Yamato dejó escapar un jadeo y él lo silenció con otro beso.

-¿Y la tarea?- inquirió deslizándose hacía el cuello ajeno.

A esa altura, sintiendo bochorno y emoción, conocía la respuesta pero era su triunfo el escucharla en boca del otro.

-Ah- un ligero suspiro y el morderse los labios, hizo a Yamato titubear enrojecido -¿mañana?-

Sonrió.

-Ok- afirmó con sencillez.

_Mañana, mañana, mañana..._

Estaba seguro de que la escena se repetiría todos los días del verano porque él era Tai y estaba con Yamato. _Besarse, tocarse y distraerse descubriendo todo del otro, _era inevitable. Por ello, algo mejor que un beso era tener todo aquello y llevar a Yamato por el mal camino.

Ya lo vería sufrir el último día de verano haciendo toda la tarea que no habían tocado y entonces, sólo entonces, él diría que todo aquello era parte de ser adolescente...

_Y de tener novio. _

**~ FIN ~**


End file.
